


not so pleasant, not so conventional

by spellman (orphan_account)



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spellman
Summary: In which Percy is exactly what Monty needs right now.





	not so pleasant, not so conventional

**Author's Note:**

> !!! THIS FIC CONTAINS MENTIONS OF ABUSE, READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL !!!
> 
> this is set two years before the events of the novel, shortly after my boy monty was expelled from eton, meaning they're sixteen in this fic !
> 
> (title is from p!atd's camisado)

I stow myself away in my bedroom until Percy arrives. I don’t want anybody to see how panicked I am. Hell, more importantly I don’t want Felicity to see the bruises already forming across my face. She’s already timid enough, at the best of times, and I don’t want to strike any fresh terror upon her, less so surrounding our father.

I startle when I hear knocking at the door, but soften again when Percy steps in, smiling briefly before a look of worry clouds over his face. “Christ, Monty, what _happened_? Are you alright?” I clench my teeth and give a stiff nod. I open my mouth to talk, but the only sound that escapes is a stifled sob, by which point Percy has already dashed over and thrown his arms around me protectively.

“Monty,” he whispers. “It wasn’t- your father, was it?” I nod weakly, my head still pressed against his shoulder. “Darling, I’m so sorry.” The worst part about this – maybe not the worst part – is that I’m too goddamn miserable to enjoy the fact that he’s holding me tightly and stroking my hair and calling me darling. Lord almighty, why couldn’t this be happening under more pleasant circumstances?

“He found out the real reason why I was expelled from Eton.” I mumble, wrapping my arms around him. “They sent him a second letter. Very detailed. He read it aloud to me.” I shake my head, trying to breathe deeply. “I’ve never felt so ashamed, Perce.”

“You shouldn’t be.”

“Why shouldn’t I be? My father will probably never look me in the eye again!” I step away, pacing towards the window before turning to face Percy again. “I’ll bet that he sees me as the unruly sodomite bastard. Hell, he’s going to disown me, isn’t he?” I say, probably louder than I should while talking about this kind of matter.

“You could always stay with my family, if need be.”

“You’re supposed to tell me that everything will be alright.”

“I’m not going to lie to you.” I’m frustratingly close to tears again, so I look away. “God, no, that’s not what I meant. I meant that it may not be alright straight away. But nothing bad lasts forever, Monty.”

“Why are you not repulsed by me?” I say, staring at the ground. I’m also praying that he’ll tell me that he likes boys too; I would likely burst into flames if he did.

“Because,” he hesitates for a moment or two. “Because you’re my best friend. And nothing can ever change that, Monty.” I can feel tears in my eyes again, and Jesus Christ, what did I ever do to deserve Percy Newton? I rush forward and step into his arms again, but this time I find myself smiling through the tears. I feel him pressing a soft kiss to the top of my head, and my heart leaps completely out of my chest, very slightly.

“Can I stay with you, for tonight?” I ask, looking up at him. He’s wearing an expression that I’ve never seen before, and I can’t seem to read it.

“You can stay with me for as long as you need, darling.”

_What did I ever do to deserve Percy Newton?_

**Author's Note:**

> PERCY IS TRULY A BLESSING I LOVE YOU MAN 
> 
> find me on the tumble at https://spncer.tumblr.com  
> come talk to me about books u big nerds


End file.
